El Diablo Protector
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Sai O'Lantern fue el único humano capaz de engañar al propio Diablo. Por ello nunca obtuvo descanso, rechazado por el Cielo y el Infierno. La noche de Halloween, Sai puede atormentar y robar una única alma humana... Hasta que el propio Sasuke se interpone entre él y esa dulce alma. Sakura no pensaba que las cosas le pudieran ir peor en el día. Después de salir por patas de una...


**El diablo Protector**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todos los personajes de Naruto no nos me pertenecen si no al fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia pertenece a Encarni Arcoya Alvarez así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota1: bueno girls aquí mi una adp que leí y que las quería compartir con ustedes espero les guste y dejen sus rews. By Nayerlin.**

**Sinopsis**

Sai O'Lantern fue el único humano capaz de engañar al propio Diablo. Por ello nunca obtuvo descanso, rechazado por el Cielo y el Infierno. La noche de Halloween, Sai puede atormentar y robar una única alma humana... Hasta que el propio Sasuke se interpone entre él y esa dulce alma.

Sakura no pensaba que las cosas le pudieran ir peor en el día. Después de salir por patas de una adivinadora colérica, cae en las manos de un extraño hombre y es salvada por otro hombre aún más extraño. Pero, por alguna razón, ese extraño le hace sentir en su cuerpo un fuego tan intenso como el del propio Infierno.

**El diablo protector**

– Querida, has de tener mucho cuidado esta noche. Las cartas lo ven, yo lo veo, pero tú...

– ¿Yo qué? - Preguntó enfadada.

– Ese hombre no te hará nada bueno, has de alejarte de él cuanto antes.

– ¿Qué hombre? ¿De qué está hablando?

– Por favor, no te desvíes de tu camino esta noche. Pase lo que pase sigue caminando y no escuches lo que te diga nadie.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la adivinadora. Negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie dejando el dinero sobre la mesa. Tenía que haberlo sabido; era una tontería pero todas sus amigas del trabajo habían hablado tan bien de ella que le entró la curiosidad de probar y saber si había algo que le deparara el futuro que ansiaba.

Y se equivocaba. Esa mujer no era más que otra farsante. Y encima la noche de brujas; ya podía haber escogido otro día para visitar a una adivina. Lo más seguro es que ese día todas las "predicciones" fueran así para dar más miedo a la noche.

Oyó el grito de la adivina y se volvió hacia ella. Ésta yacía en su silla apartada de las cartas y mesa como si hubiera visto algo terrorífico. El peinado elevado que llevaba se le había soltado y parecía una loca en lugar de una adivinadora, aunque las dos estuvieran a la par.

– No te acerques a él, querida. Te llevará al infierno. - Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

– Si, bueno, todos los hombres llevan en algún momento a las mujeres al infierno. -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda a pesar de los gritos de la dueña.

– ¡No! ¡Ese hombre, no puedes estar con ese hombre! ¡Será tu perdición!

Sakura miró a la adivinadora y después al resto de personas congregadas en la calle mirándolas a ambas. El rubor llegó a sus mejillas despertándola a la realidad y huyó de allí lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan estúpida por creer en esas cosas, caminó rumbo a su casa.

Halloween. La noche de los muertos vivientes. La noche de brujas. La noche del truco o trato. ¿Por cuántos nombres se le conocía más? Ella agregaría uno más, "la noche de los pirados".

Después de coger todo el aire que su boca y pulmones podían albergar, fue soltándolo poco a poco para recuperar la calma habitual. No era de las que se exaltaban y empezaban a gritar en la calle, pero había estado a punto de hacerlo y eso no iba muy bien a su favor, teniendo en cuenta que ella trabajaba de cara al público y debía hacer frente a cualquier problema con una sonrisa.

Sakura tenía 26 años y estaba soltera desde... ya ni lo recordaba. Sus amigas le habían confiado la existencia de esa adivinadora para poder ver su futuro, si tendría a un hombre guapo y bien dotado a su lado, si habría niños pero, sobre todo, si habría sesiones múltiples de sexo – eso era lo que más les interesaba a ellas – . Lo acababa de probar y no volvería a hacerlo. Con una loca tenía suficiente.

Los gritos de los niños al pasar por su lado la hicieron sonreír. No podía creer lo mucho que le gustaban los niños, aunque fueran traviesos y se portaran mal, ella creía saber domarlos. No era demasiado alta ni delgada, era una mujer normal, como las de la calle, no esas modelos inexistentes de las revistas – salvo que pasaras por photoshop, claro – . Su pelo rosado ondulado le caía un poco por detrás de los hombros en un estilo v dejándole siempre algunos mechones escapándose de su recogido, hoy una pinza decorada con una calabaza.

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los niños salieran ya a pedir caramelos con la típica frase de "¿Truco o trato?" que tanto ensañaban los días previos. Ella misma tenía en su casa un par de bolsas de caramelos para cuando los niños llegaran a su casa a pedir. Consultó el reloj y aceleró su paso; quería llegar temprano, darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de tener el timbre sonando cada diez minutos.

– Perdone, ¿puede ayudarme? - Preguntó solícito un hombre a su lado. Sakura lo contempló. Era un hombre bastante hosco en su forma de hablar y estaba vestido con un mono de trabajo, como si acabara de llegar de una huerta. Una camisa, se suponía blanca, cubría su pecho y brazos pero no el torso musculoso que solo el ejercicio físico podía crear. Miró hacia arriba – porque abajo corría el peligro de que sus rodillas colapsaran – y usó por lo menos un arco de quince centímetros en su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos... Eran negros como la noche pero había pequeños brillos incandescentes que le provocaron un escalofrío en la espalda. Su piel parecía tostada por el sol, que no quemada, y desprendía pura masculinidad. El pelo negro y oscuro era corto y estaba algo despeinado.

– ¿Le sucede algo?

– Si, necesito su ayuda. ¿Podría venir un momento conmigo? - Sakura arqueó las cejas.

¿Se creía idiota? Nadie iba a irse con un completo desconocido así por las buenas.

Dio un paso atrás cruzándose de brazos.

– Lo siento, puedo ayudarle si me dice qué sucede, pero no puedo ir a ningún sitio. Me están esperando.

– Verá, mi hija ha ido a pedir caramelos en esa casa y la pobre es alérgica a la fresa. No me he dado cuenta de que tomaba uno de los caramelos y ahora... - Claro, por eso ese disfraz de campesino.

– ¿Dónde está su hija?

– La he dejado en el banco del parque. Su madre está con ella pero no tenemos cobertura en el parque y salí fuera. Sin embargo, el condenado trasto se quedó sin batería antes de poder indicarles la dirección. Y dijeron algo de darme indicaciones... Por favor, ayúdeme.

Sakura recordó las palabras de la adivinadora en ese momento: _"Pase lo que pase sigue caminando y no escuches lo que te diga nadie"_. Pero era de una niña de quien hablaban, y,tanto por su trabajo en un centro de ocio, como por su forma de ser, no podíadesvincularse si una niña pequeña sufría.

– Llamaré a una ambulancia y le diré dónde está. - Dijo sacando su móvil a la vez que miraba a su alrededor. No había nadie y parecía como si todo estuviera más oscuro de lo normal. Miró de reojo el reloj cerciorándose de la hora. ¿Qué pasaba con tal oscuridad?

– Muchas gracias, señorita. - Sakura le sonrió no muy convencida. Al menos se quedaría tranquila llamando a la ambulancia. Le daría las indicaciones de los sanitarios y se quedaría al margen sin moverse del camino a casa. Así al menos seguía las indicaciones de la adivinadora, por si acaso.

Tras llamar a la ambulancia y escuchar atentamente las indicaciones transmitiéndoselas al padre, apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolso.

– Bueno, espero que todo se arregle.

– Muchas gracias, de verdad. No pensé encontrar ayuda.

– No hay de qué. - Devolvió ella colgándose mejor el bolso y apartándose de él.

Respingó al sentir la mano de él atrapando su antebrazo de una forma tan firme e, incluso, dolorosa, que le hizo ponerse en alerta. Trató de soltarse pero era como si eso no fuera más que una molestia provocada por un mosquito.

– No puede irse. Ha de venir conmigo.

– ¿De qué habla? No voy con usted a ninguna parte. - El brazo comenzó a quemarle y apretó los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor. Mantenía los ojos abiertos vigilando a ese hombre, sus ojos cambiando mágicamente de color. - ¡Suélteme! - Gritó presa del pánico.

– No, no, no... Hoy es mi noche, hoy me toca a mí... - Sakura giró la cabeza para después mirarlo fijamente con determinación mientras su mano accionaba un spray y lo dirigía hacia los ojos.

El hombre chilló de dolor soltándola para cubrirse los ojos momento que aprovechó para salir corriendo. Dos pasos fue lo único que dio antes de quedar de nuevo frente al mismo hombre.

– ¿Qué demonios... - Una sonrisa verdaderamente malévola flotó en el rostro de él.

– Sai, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a dejar en paz nuestras almas? - Preguntó una voz potente y grave que le recorrió toda la espalda a Sakura, no precisamente con miedo, sino de un calor y deseo irreconocible.

Se volvió lentamente hacia el lugar desde donde se había escuchado la voz para ver aparecer a un hombre, no mayor de los treinta años, con un traje gris oscuro. De ojos almendrados en un color azul celeste apagado las facciones de ese hombre eran pura seducción. Todo en él se veía perfecto. Sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz, su boca... Dios, sus labios eran una tentación. En un tono más oscuro que la piel, quedaban rodeados por una barba de una semana provocando a la figura un aire salvaje y pícaro. Su pelo negro era corto pero voluminoso, éste peinado hacia atrás, levantado en punta.

Comenzó a andar hacia ellos, sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Y qué andares, como si todo le perteneciera a él, exhumando poderío y altivez por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

La miró de reojo guiñándole para ponerse delante de ella.

– Porque hoy sea tu noche, Sai O'Lantern, no te da derecho a entrar en mi territorio.

– Márchate, Sasuke, ella es mía. - Sasuke – así es como ese tipo lo había llamado, un nombre que, por cierto, mucho debían odiarle sus padres para llamarlo como al diablo – echó la cabeza atrás para mirar a Sakura.

– ¿Tú quieres irte con él, preciosa? - Sakura negó con rapidez con la cabeza. - ¿Ves? Asunto arreglado. ¿Qué tal ahora si te largas Sai?

– ¿Y si hacemos otra cosa? - Sugirió el hombre sonriendo de un modo preocupante. -Ambos queremos a la mujer, ¿no? Entonces ella decidirá. Los dos le daremos lo que más ansía su corazón y se quedará con quien logre atarla más fuerte. ¿Trato? -Sasuke miró la mano tendida de Sai y después a él. Torció la boca en una sonrisa.

– Trato. - Se volvió hacia Sakura acercándose a ella. - Preciosa, ¿tienes el spray?

– Si.

– Bien, pues vas a dármelo sin que ese se entere si quieres salir con vida de esto. – Sakura frunció el ceño mirándole a los ojos. - Yo no muerdo, muñeca, pero ese de ahí si. -Observó al otro hombre, Sai. Parecía estar iluminado siempre por un resplandor naranja y su cara, antes de un tono tostado con facciones marcadas, parecía ahora estar más redondeada y en un color anaranjado.

– Está casi vacío. - Susurró acercando su mano con el bote a la de él. Ambos se rozaron y una descarga los hizo separarse por un momento. Sasuke le rodeó la mano pasándose el bote a su mano sin apartar los ojos de ella, su mente nula para procesar ningún comentario más.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya has tenido tiempo para conocerla! - Gritó Sai a unos metros de ellos.

Se volvió hacia él y rió ocultando en sus manos el bote.

– Es verdad, es verdad. Me pierden las seducciones, ya lo sabes.

– ¿Empiezas tú?

– ¿Como en los viejos tiempos, Sai? - Éste esbozó una sonrisa ladina antes de afirmar. - Muy bien. Entonces yo digo que esta mujer quiere... - Se quedó en el aire y Sai se volvió hacia él en el momento en que accionaba el spray y acercaba un encendedor. Una poderosa llama incendió la cara del hombre en un segundo y éste empezó a gritar.

También Sakura gritaba y corría hacia él para apagar las llamas. Sasuke la interceptó cogiéndola por la cintura.

– ¿Dónde vas? - Le espetó.

– ¿¡No lo ves!? ¡Se quema!

– ¿Sai? No caerá esa breva... - Respondió con sorna. - Tenemos que escondernos, Sai estará en las calles hasta el amanecer y su objetivo este año eres tú.

– ¿Qué? - Sasuke sonrió acariciándole la mejilla antes de agarrarle la muñeca y tirar de ella para correr como alma que lleva al diablo.

– ¡SASUKE! -El grito de Sai sofocó un chillido de Sakura. Quiso girar la cabeza pero el grito de Sasuke indicándole lo contrario le hizo desistir de ello.

Corrieron a través de las calles, tanto desiertas como atestadas de personas disfrazadas y acompañantes de niños. Todos se quedaban mirando a esa pareja que corría sin detenerse en ningún momento y buscaban tras ellos algún tipo de peligro para hacerlos correr de ese modo pero no veían nada.

– ¿Nos... persigue? - Consiguió preguntar entre jadeos.

– Seguro que si.

– Pero... no lo... ven...

– Ellos no pueden verlo.

– ¿Por... qué?

– No son su presa.

Vale, los pirados estaban rodeándola esa noche. Tenía que haber hecho caso a su horóscopo y quedarse en casa ese día porque parecía ir de mal en peor. Primero una adivina que le pone el vello de punta; después un tipo candidato a una plaza en un loquero y ahora un donjuán que, aunque estaba de muy buen ver, claramente andaba desquiciado.

Sasuke se detuvo derrapando tan rápido que ella acabó chocando contra la espalda de él.

Sus manos se agarraron a su ropa sintiendo bajo ella los músculos endurecidos por el ejercicio y el calor emanado del cuerpo.

– Allí, nos esconderemos allí. - Señaló una casa deshabitada y vieja que los niños usaban como "casa encantada" para la fiesta de Halloween. Eran ellos quienes se encargaban de decorarla con calabazas, telarañas y demás decoración, ¿cómo iba a ser ese el mejor escondite?

– Mi casa no está lejos. Y podríamos llamar a la policía.

– ¿Y explicarles que quien nos persigue solo podemos verlo nosotros? No nos creerán, preciosa.

– Bueno, pues mejor nos separamos y... - iba a decir algo más pero su mirada se enturbió y por un momento perdió el control de su cuerpo. Cuando pudo enfocar se dio cuenta que yacía en brazos de Sasuke, éste serio y enojado por cómo fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Te ha tocado? - Preguntó de pronto.

Sakura no sabía a lo que se refería, si era a algo en concreto. Y tampoco podía responder.

Notaba su cuerpo reaccionar ante algo y el brazo le ardía demasiado. Se sintió transportada al interior de la casa, de noche, con un desconocido, peor no podía ser el día...

Sasuke depositó a la mujer casi inconsciente en el suelo y salió de nuevo fuera. Trazó unos símbolos extraños alrededor de las escaleras con una piedra y volvió al interior arrodillándose al lado de Sakura.

– Oye, ¡oye, preciosa! - Llamó para despertarla un poco.

– Sakura, me llamo Sakura.

– Vale, Sakura. ¿Sai te tocó? ¿Lo tocaste tú?

– Brazo...

Sasuke le cogió el brazo derecho y levantó la manga buscando algo que, al parecer, no estaba allí. Probó suerte con el otro brazo y, nada más rozar la ropa para subirla, Sakura siseó queriendo apartarlo.

– Mierda, te ha marcado.

– ¿Marcado? - Inquirió casi en un susurro.

– Sai marca a sus víctimas antes de llevárselas. Así puede jugar con ellas sabiendo que no las perderá.

– Es una... locura... ¿Me he... muerto?

– Lo harás si no elimino la marca. - Contestó él desgarrando la manga del jersey como si fuera papel. ¿De dónde sacaba esa fuerza? Silbó ante lo que estuviera en el brazo y ella trató de incorporarse para mirar pero Sasuke la instó a no moverse. -Escúchame, hay que eliminar la marca pero ahora mismo no tengo mis poderes. Lo único que puedo hacer es remover su sello y poner el mío en su lugar. El mío es mucho más poderoso y no habrá problema en ese sentido.

– Yo... esto no esta... pasando...

– Créeme, preciosa, está pasando. Y ese de ahí fuera te quiere a ti. Si te pongo mi sello habrá un problema...

– ¿Problema? ¿También moriré?

– No, pero...

– ¡Sasuke! - Gritaron desde el exterior. - ¡Ya es mía!

– ¡Será posible! ¡No tengo tiempo! - Exclamó agarrándole con fuerza el brazo y llevándolo hacia su boca.

Sakura contempló como ese hombre besaba su brazo pero, sobre todo, sintió el roce de su lengua sobre la parte más caliente del mismo, como si la lengua y saliva de él tratara de calmar la comezón que sentía. Gimió ante las caricias de la lengua de Sasuke, los ojos de éste oscureciéndose a un tono más azulado, de ahí a un negro intenso, y mientras la lengua y labios hacían maravillas. Sus pensamientos solo servían para imaginar escenas en su cabeza donde esos labios y lengua podían estar en lugar de en el brazo.

En algún momento de esa tortura, la mano de Sasuke, que había estado sosteniendo su brazo para evitar que lo retirara se entrelazó con sus dedos, una decena de ellos mezclándose y encerrándose entre sí. Sakura cerró las piernas conteniendo la humedad que se filtraba por sus bragas mientras trataba de no removerse ni arquearse. Cosa imposible.

Arañó con las uñas el suelo y su espalda se levantó del suelo. Sus jadeos estaban conduciéndola hacia un nuevo nivel de excitación, y todo por una caricia en el brazo.

Miró al hombre digno de compararse con el mismo Casanova y éste le devolvió la mirada, una mirada llena del mismo deseo y excitación de ella, su cuerpo ardiendo más incluso. Le rozó la mejilla con la otra mano y gimió por el contacto.

– ¡NO! - Gritaron desde fuera sacándolos a ambos del estupor. Sasuke se levantó del suelo corriendo a la puerta y la abrió quedándose en el mismo marco.

– Ahora es mía, Sai. Tú pierdes.

– Aún me queda tiempo, Sasuke. Todavía no has ganado hoy. - Replicó el otro desapareciendo en un mar de fuego y luces.

Sasuke resopló y cerró la puerta.

– Tener que ocuparme yo de esto... - Se quejó apoyado en la puerta.

El quejido de Sakura lo alertó y corrió hacia ella deteniéndose a unos milímetros de rozar su piel. Se veía mucho mejor, al menos ahora que no tenía la marca de Sai O'Lantern en su cuerpo. El problema sería la marca actual.

– Sakura. - Gritó por el estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta casi hacerla llegar al clímax. Lo miró a los ojos y éstos perdieron la entereza de alejarse de ellapor unos segundos. - Lo siento, mi sello es más poderoso y te hará esto...

– ¿Esto? - Preguntó con la voz llena de apetito, no precisamente de comida.

– Si sentías atracción por mí, mi sello amplifica ese deseo hasta el máximo nivel. – Se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos para no verlo pero era inútil, su cuerpo quemaba por el contacto con el suyo, porque cualquier parte de él la rozara. – Traté de explicártelo pero no hubo tiempo.

– ¡No me jodas! - Gritó arqueándose ante los latigazos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Lo miró desesperada y notó que también él apretaba la mandíbula y sus manos en puños.

– Preciosa, ahora mismo eso es lo que más me gustaría hacer. - Murmuró con una voz tan grave que parecía salir de otro lugar, filtrándose por sus oídos y llegando a su cerebro como si también ahí tuviera que sentir calor. - El sello también me afecta a mí.

Sakura miró hacia abajo viendo la gran protuberancia que sus pantalones apenas podían contener. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en esa zona introduciéndose primero en su boca para dejarla paladear el sabor de su excitación y después en lo más profundo de su ser reclamándola como ningún otro hombre había hecho.

– ¡Diablos! - Clamó agarrándola del cuello para levantarla del suelo. – Tus pensamientos me llegan a mí mientras está el sello activo. - Siseó a escasos milímetros de su boca, los ojos prendados por los carnosos labios sonrosados húmedos por esa lengua caliente que estaba pasando entre ellos. Esa lengua...

Había usos más creativos para usarla que en unos pequeños labios, lugares donde podría deleitarse y saciarse, para volver a suplicar por más. - También yo puedo transmitirte a ti lo que quiero hacerte, preciosa...

Gimió ante la intensidad, aún no se habían tocado y parecía como si pudiera sentirlo en todas partes. Su interior era como una ola gigantesca elevándose hasta una altura sin igual próxima a chocar contra el mayor orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación por ello. Entonces sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos. Ahhhh, esos labios... Dos tentaciones perfectamente formadas y profesionales en el arte de seducir a un mujer. Solo los labios la hacían sentirse la más afortunada de tenerlos presionando, succionando y calentando aún más el fuego que ya se desbordaba en su interior. Pero no, aún tenía que llegar su lengua, como si de lava ardiente se tratara, una quemazón disparándose en los labios, gritando presa del miedo ante lo experimentado. ¿Qué era ese hombre para volver a su cuerpo magma en estado líquido? Ardía en deseos por arrancarse la ropa para sentir un pequeño alivio de frescor en su piel. Daba igual que estuvieran casi en noviembre y que hiciera un frío de mil demonios, ella tenía calor, demasiado calor.

Pero eso no era todo. Sasuke agarró su mano apartándola del camino, la otra sujeta con su cuerpo y fue cuando la lengua de él penetró, sin invitaciones ni preparación para ello, de golpe, empujando cualquier resistencia, venciendo en un ataque demoledor. Buscando la de ella, las lenguas desfilaron entre las bocas sedientas por el tacto del otro, anticipándose a los movimientos para superar al contrario y poder llegar a beber de la boca del vencido. Sakura se removió en los brazos de él, demasiado aterrada por su cuerpo, colmada ya hasta su límite. Ya no era una ola, eran miles, y todas iban a estrellarse contra ella; no iba a salir viva.

Intentó soltarse la mano que aferraba Sasuke lejos de su cuerpo, éste correspondiendo profundizando el beso, dejándola sin respiración para tener que buscarla en la boca de él.

Se quejó por la rudeza pero su cuerpo la traicionaba el calentarse y mojarse más. Tendría las bragas empapadas, seguramente también los pantalones, y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo con un desconocido comiéndole la boca y, por Dios, deseando que no fuera lo único que le comiera.

Apretó sus piernas todo lo que pudo a sabiendas que eso no calmaría su agitación, sabiendo que eso la llevaría más allá de su frontera explotando sin remedio en una casa extraña, en brazos de un extraño. Abrió los ojos para dejar salir las lágrimas reprimidas signo de su aguante y toda excitación, toda pasión y ardor remitió de forma tan repentina que sintió miedo por si había llegado al clímax y vuelto sin enterarse.

Sasuke se apartó de sus labios interrogándola con la mirada, mirando los intensos ojos turquesa fijos más allá de su persona, su cara desencajada, la piel blanca como el papel.

– Ca... Ca... Ca... - Frunció el ceño ante esa reacción.

– ¿Baño? - Preguntó con descaro. Sakura apartó la mirada de aquello que estuviera mirando y lo golpeó en el pecho zafándose de su mano.

– ¡Calabaza! - Gritó señalando detrás de él.

Éste se volvió aún conteniendo a Sakura quien se retorcía por escapar. Allí estaba él, Sai, el verdadero Sai, aquel que asustaba a los niños en las peores pesadillas, Sai el Tacaño, conocido ahora como Sai O'Lantern, el hombre que engañó dos veces al diablo, condenado en su muerte a no ser aceptado ni en el cielo ni en el infierno, vagando durante miles de años pudiendo actuar solo el día de Halloween.

Con su mono azul de trabajo y esa camisa más sucia y zarrapastrosa, no era eso sino la cabeza usada lo más llamativo de su atuendo, la calabaza iluminada con un fuego fauto de los infiernos, ésta dibujando una de las caras más horripilantes que ni los humanos habían soñado en crear.

– ¿A que es una bonita alma? - Inquirió sin mover los labios de esa calabaza, como si de una máscara se tratara. Sintió, o más bien maldijo por hacerlo, las uñas de ella clavándose en sus brazos hasta casi hacerle gruñir de dolor por la fuerza que una mujer menuda como ella podía ejercer en ese momento.

– ¿No se supone que debes quedarte fuera en las casas con calabazas? - Manifestó

Sasuke acudiendo en auxilio de sus brazos bajo peligro de dejar de sentirlos.

Observó de reojo cómo Sai tiraba hacia ellos una calabaza, ésta rodando pero sin romperse ni un milímetro.

– Plástico, Sasuke. Los humanos de hoy día no aprecian las cosas naturales. – Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura acusándola con la mirada.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– No preguntaste. - Respondió ella inocente. Resopló en voz alta demostrando su enfado y encaró de nuevo a Sai.

– ¿Y los sellos? - Inquirió haciendo mención a los sellos que él mismo había puesto a la entrada del lugar.

– Debiste haber protegido la casa por completo, no solo la parte delantera.

– Ya, como las calabazas son inservibles la parte de atrás quedó desprotegida... -Razonó en un tono despectivo culpándose por no haberlo tenido en cuenta, más preocupado en ocuparse de Sakura que de la seguridad no segura.

La risa escalofriante de él salió de la calabaza. Dio otro paso al frente mientras Sasuke levantaba del suelo a Sakura y la hacía retroceder apegada ésta a su espalda. Podía notar sus pezones erectos a través de los trozos de tela que eran su camiseta y chaqueta. El simple roce de sus pechos en la espalda estaba suponiéndole en sí toda una lucha por mantener el control y no olvidar a quién tenía delante de él.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso? - Cuchicheó Sakura.

– Desde luego, un diablo no. - Contestó Sasuke. - Sai mancharía el nombre de los diablos con su sola presencia.

– ¿Todavía vais a seguir con eso? - Protestó ella. - Como broma está bien, pero ya me estoy cansando.

– Esto no es una broma, preciosa. Y ahora mismo estamos en un buen lío. - Replicó él mirando a su alrededor.

– No hay salida, Sasuke. Dámela. - Dijo abriendo la mano en dirección a ellos, su cabeza de calabaza fulgurante con la llama dentro. Sakura se acercó más a él agarrando su chaqueta y obligando a Sasuke a respirar de forma dificultosa manteniendo la sangre en su cabeza y no en otro punto más al sur.

– Por favor, ya vale... - Susurró enterrando la cara en la espalda de él. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás notando cómo temblaba, enardecido por ese hecho, presto a desatar su ira contra aquel quien había interrumpido el momento.

Las risas y gritos infantiles, cada vez más fuertes, desconcentraron a los tres. Un grupo de niños disfrazados, con bolsas y calabazas en sus manos, abrieron de sopetón la puerta delantera de la casa chirriando los goznes como toda casa encantada y entraron en tropel, frenando con dificultad mientras las suelas dejaban la evidencia de su velocidad antes de chocar contra ellos.

– Los mayores no pueden entrar aquí. Hoy es Halloween. - Se quejó un niño vestido con papel higiénico como si fuera una momia.

– ¡Es verdad! - Afirmó esta vez una niña con un ojo tapado mientras salía de la tela un muelle como si del mismo colgara su propio ojo. - La casa es nuestra esta noche.

Sasuke los miró a todos y empujó a Sakura para que los niños los rodearan. Se volvió hacia Sai, aún en el mismo lugar, su rostro no ya tan iluminado como antes, y sonrió satisfecho.

– ¿Qué tal si, por habernos pillado, os damos golosinas? - Propuso él.

– ¡Si! - Gritaron con excitación los niños. - ¡Truco o trato! ¡Truco o trato!

– Trato. - Contestó Sasuke mirando a Sai, no a los niños. - Definitivamente trato.

Se centró entonces en los niños manteniéndolos en todo momento a su alrededor mientras vigilaba a Sai y rodeaba a Sakura con sus brazos a pesar de los intentos de ésta por alejarse, de los jadeos que salían de su boca y las piernas temblorosas alertando de una nueva oleada de excitación.

– ¿Cuándo nos vas a dar las golosinas? - Preguntó una niña disfrazada de pirata cuando salían de la casa y enfilaban la calle.

– Yo... - Miró a Sakura, ésta con los ojos cerrados. - Sakura tiene montones de golosinas en su casa y no están lejos de aquí. - Giró la cabeza para ver a Sai acercarse a ellos y se movió con rapidez para evitar que rozara a Sakura anteponiendo a uno de los niños de los que portaban calabazas. -Sakura, ¿dónde está tu casa, preciosa?

– ¿Y crees que voy a decírselo a un desconocido? - Puntualizó ella. Sasuke le cogió el mentón levantándoselo lSakuramente mientras se acercaba a ella con intención de besarla. Quedó tan solo a unos centímetros de sus labios aún hinchados fruto del beso anterior pero la excitación y el deseo todavía estaban muy dentro de ella, y amenazaban con volver a desatarse.

– Vas a llevarnos allí, a darle las golosinas a estos niños y a portarte bien, ¿verdad? -Los ojos de él brillaron por un momento con una luz plateada dejándola sin respiración. Tragó con dificultad y asintió. La sonrisa que Sasuke le regaló ya no era solo para quedarse sin respiración sino para morir en ese momento. Esos blanquísimos dientes apareciendo discretamente entre sus labios inflamaban los deseos de ella por volver a ser besada, porque esos dientes se clavaran en sus labios, cuello y partes más bajas de su cuerpo, no hasta provocar el dolor, pero sí rozando ese límite.

Sasuke gruñó moviendo las caderas en un intento por apaciguar esa parte de él demasiado visible en esos momentos para ser vista por unos niños. Tomó de sus labios aquello considerado acto para menores apartándose antes de sucumbir a sus deseos, y los de ella, cogiéndola de la mano e invitando a los niños a seguirlos. Éstos miraron a su alrededor algo reacios a ir con ellos, al fin y al cabo eran desconocidos.

– No irán con vosotros Sasuke. Tú mismo deberías saberlo. - Comentó Sai apoyado en el muro de una de las casas, su cabeza recuperando el aspecto humano. – Son niños y a los niños se les enseña a no irse con extraños.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con resentimiento. Había pensado en eso pero esperaba que alguno de los niños conociera a Sakura como para dejarse llevar. Efectivamente, los niños los miraban con desconfianza. Debía encontrar algo para convencerlos pues era la única manera de mantener a Sakura a salvo. Los niños, con sus calabazas, esta vez si, naturales, mantendrían alejado a Sai de ellos hasta llegar a otro lugar.

– ¿Quién de vosotros vive en St Kvy? - Preguntó Sakura a los niños.

– Yo. - Contestó uno de ellos.

– Vale, yo también vivo allí y se que hay padres vigilando por todo el barrio.

Vosotros, al habernos descubierto en un sitio prohibido para los adultos, sois como la patrulla de padres, nos tenéis que devolver a casa y, a cambio, os daré unas golosinas. Podéis quedaros fuera y yo las sacaré, así la gente os verá y podrá protegeros si pasa algo.

Sasuke se quedó callado observando cómo unas sencillas palabras, el razonamiento de una mujer que entendía a los niños, calmaban y convencían a los niños.

– Tienen que ser montones. - Puntualizó una niña.

– Montones. - Acordó Sasuke feliz por ese giro a su favor. Buscó a Sai pero éste había desaparecido. - Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes. - Susurró a Sakura rozando con su brazo los pechos de ella en un movimiento accidental. Ella gimió por el contacto y los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a oscurecerse de deseo. Se acercó más a ella soplándole al oído. - Cuando estemos a salvo acabaremos lo empezado.

– Como si te fuera a dejar. - Siseó ella apretando los dientes.

– Preciosa, llevas mi sello ahora, si no me ocupo de ti acabarás ardiendo. - Le mostró una sonrisa seductora, presagiando con ella lo que vendría con ese cuerpo. A Sakura le fallaron las rodillas y Sasuke se aprestó a cogerla antes de caer riendo, quizás por primera vez, pero provocándole con ello más placer a ella. - Reza porque tu casa esté cerca Sakura...

– Ni en tus sueños. - Atacó Sakura. - Pienso darte con la puerta en las narices en cuanto pueda. - Añadió empujando a Sasuke para soltarse. También ella miró a su alrededor buscando a Sai.

– ¿Dónde está tu amigo? - Preguntó siguiendo a los niños hacia su casa.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi amigo?

– Veamos, conoces su nombre, parece que os conocéis y, los dos estáis en esta broma. ¿Son motivos suficientes?

– ¿Consideras amigos a todos los que conoces por su nombre o sabes algo de ellos? - Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas al mirarla de reojo. Sakura enrojeció por la evidencia pero, también, por el hecho de estar deseándolo más.

Continuaron andando en silencio, Sakura cruzada de brazos, los dos separados una distancia prudencia. Por su parte, los niños iban gritando y anunciando a cada persona con quienes se encontraban la tarea que tenían entre manos, cómo los habían atrapado en la "casa encantada" y los llevaban escoltados a su casa para quedarse castigados toda la noche.

Pero, y dejaban bien claro ese punto, a cambio de sus "servicios" recibirían una gran cantidad de golosinas.

La gente se los quedaba escuchando sin decir palabra pero, cuando miraban a Sakura reconociéndola como vecina suya y, después, se giraban hacia Sasuke, las sonrisas ladinas y risillas acompañantes dejaban claro lo que pensaban de ellos.

Nunca antes había pasado tanta vergüenza. Y lo pero de todo eran las miradas descaradas de Sasuke, miradas destinadas a calentarla más y más. Su centro palpitaba anhelante, sus pechos dolían y los pezones eran una tortura al rozarse con la ropa y no poder apaciguarse. Varias veces había tropezado ella sola traicionada por su mente, éste en otros escenarios donde el olor de Sasuke y el de ella se mezclaban una y otra vez.

De vez en cuando oía salir de él maldiciones y gruñidos que la ponían aún peor, no porque estuviera enfadado con ella, sino porque, las veces que la miraba, parecía un ser tan oscuro como el pecado. Y ese ser iba a acabar con su poca resistencia en cuando volviera a tomarla entre sus brazos.

Unos minutos después, Sakura señalaba a los chicos una casa con las luces apagadas diciéndoles que era su casa. Todos se quedaron embobados al verla con sonidos de asombro al verla más de cerca. Estaba completamente decorada con el estilo de esa noche.

Telarañas de diferentes colores colgaban del techo del patio así como en algunas partes del tejado y las ventanas. También las calabazas eran una decoración alrededor de la casa, algo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke, Sai no podría entrar allí, no los molestaría esta vez.

Había también fantasmas moviéndose con la brisa que corría y algunas de las macetas estaban decoradas con pequeños murciélagos. La decoración en blanco y negro era principal en el lugar acorde con la noche.

– ¿Te gusta Halloween? - Susurró Sasuke a su lado.

– Me gusta ver las caras de ilusión en los niños. - Contestó sonriendo a esos niños perplejos por la decoración.

Miró a los niños disfrazados, sus bocas abiertas abarcando con los ojos toda la casa como si quisieran grabarla en su retina. Tenía razón, ver algo así era hermoso, aunque fuera para él extraño decirlo, pero por alguna razón pensar en unos niños y Sakura cerca... Su vientre se contrajo al igual que su miembro.

– Voy a por las golosinas por haberme traído. - Dijo Sakura apartándose de Sasuke como si hubiera notado el calor brotar de su cuerpo.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió el mono azul de un personaje ya conocido y su cuerpo se tensó. Se prestó a ponerse al lado de Sakura, rodear con su mano el brazo de ella tirando hacia la casa. Ella lo miró asustada por la rudeza hasta que vio a Sai detrás de ellos, su cara aún más terrorífica, una máscara evocando las peores pesadillas hasta de un adulto.

Se olvidó de respirar paralizada por el miedo.

– Entra en casa, preciosa. No te hará nada mientras las calabazas rodeen tu casa. – Sakura no se movió y él le acarició la mejilla llamando su atención. -Sakura, las calabazas que tienes te protegerán. - Consiguió romper el lazo entre Sai y ella prendándose entonces de sus ojos.

– ¿Y las golosinas? - Preguntaron los niños. Los dos adultos los miraron como si no se acordaran de ellos.

– Enseguida las saco. - Se ofreció a él empujando a Sakura para que siguiera delante.

Abrió la puerta con manos temblorosas y pasó dentro. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sasuke en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos fijos fuera donde Sai no se movía. Cogió la fuente con golosinas y fue de nuevo a la puerta pero el cuerpo de Sasuke le impedía salir. Los niños corrieron hacia ellos con las bolsas preparadas para recibir el premio.

Sasuke le quitó de las manos la fuente y, con sus grandes manos, repartió las golosinas a cada niño, un gran montón como había prometido, dejando el tarro prácticamente vacío.

Menos mal que tenía más en la cocina.

Cuando los niños se marcharon de su patio Sai se aproximó hasta ellos. Su rostro de calabaza cambió entonces a uno más suave, unos ojos en forma de arco, una sonrisa espeluznante en comparación con la tranquilidad pretendida con los otros rasgos.

– ¿Truco o trato Sasuke? - Preguntó.

– Mejor suerte el año siguiente, Sai. - Contestó entrando en la casa y cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Se apoyó en ella resoplando aliviado. - Condenado trabajito me he buscado... - Masculló. Pasó la mano por el pelo intentando pensar en algo pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo pues una fracción de segundo más y hubiera salido mal parado. Se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo de esquivar el cepillo con el cual amenazaba Sakura. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¿Qué? ¡Sacar la basura! ¡Largo de mi casa!

– Preciosa, por si no lo sabes te he salvado. Sai no es un tipo al que le gusten las relaciones largas, él va más a una de un solo día, y no se sobrevive a ella, te lo aseguro.

– Mira, no se por qué demonios me has escogido a mí para esta bromita pero ya vale, ¿no? Esto es pasarse. - Replicó ella sujetando con más fuerza el palo con los nudillos blancos de la presión.

– Estas temblando.

– ¡No lo estoy! - Gritó contradiciéndole. Pero era verdad, ese rostro enfadado de antes le había dado verdadero miedo, tanto o más que el anterior. ¿Era posible conseguir eso con un disfraz?

– ¿Por qué no te sientas? - Sugirió Sasuke susurrando al oído. Sakura chilló por la cercanía cuando antes había estado delante de ella y trató de mover el cepillo pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por él y el beso de éste en su cuello la catapultó en un segundo hacia una avalancha de puro placer oculto.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ante la reacción de ella y se demoró en ese cuello tan abandonado y ardiente necesitado de sus labios. Dejó que la lengua saliera y lamiera con la punta un camino hacia el lóbulo de la oreja mientras escuchaba el sonido sordo del cepillo al caer de las manos de ella. El gemido de su boca lo enardeció a morder el lóbulo con los dientes para después acariciarlo con su boca subiendo más arriba, aplicando la misma atención al lóbulo y a la parte detrás de la oreja, buscando con ello los lugares más erógenos.

– ¿Quién... Quién eres? - Logró preguntar entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

– Supongo que debería explicarte. - Contestó él bajando de nuevo a su cuello. Esta vez el camino siguió hacia su mentón, cubriéndola con besos cada vez más calientes. Rozó los labios apenas un toque antes de retirarse a pesar de ser ella quien avanzara hacia él. Abrió los ojos para contemplarle con esa sonrisa, aquella que mataría al mismísimo diablo, si fuera mujer. - ¿Hablamos?

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron cambiando el ardor por enfado. ¿Iba a dejarla así? Se replanteaba si le daría tiempo a alcanzar el mango del cepillo para atizarle de verdad y sacarlo como si fuera basura de su casa. Pero entonces Sasuke le dio la vuelta hacia su salón, sentándose en el sofá como si fuera un trono para él, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, los brazos por encima del espaldar, su postura relajada y... de porte real. No podía apartar la vista de él, una tentación trajeada en su salón, los intensos ojos negros llamándola, incitándola a acercarse a él. En algún momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada imaginando acercarse y arrodillarse a su lado, ser premiada por ello con un beso candente de esos labios llenos de pecado.

– Es acogedora. Aunque pequeña para mi gusto. - Dijo retirando la mirada de ella para absorber la estancia donde estaban.

– Es suficiente para mí. - Contestó obligando a su mente a cumplir con sus obligaciones de llevar sangre y oxígeno a todas las partes del cuerpo, no solo a aquellas deseosas por una mano, boca o algo más caliente y duro.

– Si, los humanos suelen vivir con poca cosa. - Sakura no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

– ¿Humanos? ¿Como si tú no lo fueras? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un ser superior de otro planeta?- Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la ironía de Sakura. Jamás nadie lo había tratado con tan poco respeto. Y ahí estaba esa humana, deseosa por las atenciones de alguien como él, faltándole al respeto.

– Preciosa, soy muy importante en mi reino.

– ¿En serio? ¿El rey de los locos quizás? - Probó Sakura sentándose en uno de los sillones al lado del sofá.

– En todo caso ese sería mi padre. Me conformo con el título de Príncipe de las Tinieblas, por ahora.

– ¿No debería llamar a tu Real Corte para que te recogieran y llevaran a tu palacio de acolchado blanco? - Propuso cada vez más segura de estar ante un miembro de algún manicomio escapado el día de Halloween.

– ¿Quieres dejar de meterme en un loquero? Ese de ahí fuera no es ningún loco y entraría de no ser por las calabazas de tu casa.

– Ya. - Contestó cruzándose de brazos. - Y supuestamente, ¿cuál es tu historia?

– ¿Has oído hablar de Sai O'Lantern? - Sakura negó con la cabeza, aún conservando esa sonrisa de superioridad en ella. - Hace muchos años, existió un hombre muy avaro y mentiroso llamado por todos Sai el astuto. No era un alguien honrado, ningún vecino quería hacer tratos con él y lo evitaban cuanto podían. Solía timar, embaucar y engañar a la gente sin pensar en las consecuencias. Por eso cuando llegó el día de su muerte, no fue ella quien llegó a él sino el mismo diablo, Sasuke. - Sakura dejó que Sasuke continuara sin interrumpirle. Sin embargo, éste se quedó callado esperando algo de ella. Cogió aire soltándolo poco a poco y prosiguió al ver que ella no decía nada. - Cuando Sasuke se presentó ante él, los aldeanos lo perseguían por el dinero debido y habló con el diablo para tenderles una trampa y así regresar al infierno con más almas.

Hizo un trato según el cual Sasuke se transformaría en moneda para pagar a los aldeanos y, cuando esa moneda desapareciera, ellos pelearían creyendo haberse robado mutuamente.

Sasuke aceptó con gusto y se transformó en una moneda pero, cuando Sai la cogió y metió en su bolsa, encontró dentro una cruz de plata y le fue imposible liberarse o transformarse.

Sai negoció entonces con Sasuke su liberación. Lo dejó salir a cambio de dejarlo en paz durante un año.

– ¿Qué pasó después? - Preguntó Sakura.

– Un año después Sasuke volvió a por Sai y éste lo esperó al lado de un manzano. Le pidió al diablo, como último deseo, una manzana y Sasuke subió al árbol para cumplirlo y cogerle una pero, mientras él lo hacía, Sai se dedicó a tallar todo el tronco con cruces impidiéndole con ello bajar.

De nuevo Sasuke tuvo que hacer un trato con Sai y éste pidió que no volviera hasta después de diez años y nunca le reclamara su alma.

– ¿Por qué volvería entonces? - Sasuke sonrió ante la curiosidad de la mujer. Lo escuchaba con atención, como una niña pequeña oyendo algo de su gusto.

– Antes de cumplirse los diez años, Sai falleció y su alma hizo el recorrido hasta llegar a las puertas del cielo. Visto allí, los arcángeles le prohibieron el paso debido a los malos actos cometidos y convocaron a Sasuke para llevarse él el alma al infierno.

Pero Sasuke se negó. Molesto como estaba por haber sido engañado dos veces por un mortal, y cumpliendo el trato pactado, rechazó la entrada de esa alma en el infierno.

Paria de ambos reinos, Sai nunca obtuvo el descanso eterno. Sasuke solo se apiadó de él una vez dándole un fuego fauto del valle de los dormidos para iluminar su alma. Él fue quien tuvo la ocurrencia de ponerlo dentro de un nabo y, después, de una calabaza.

Ese es el Sai que está ante tu puerta. Una vez al año, la noche de Halloween, Sai puede recorrer el mundo de los vivos y atormentar a una sola alma, aquella que lleva su marca. Eso fue cosa de los cielos; creo que le dijeron: "Demuestra tu generosidad para con un alma y ganarás el cielo". Pero Sai es demasiado malvado para ayudar al prójimo. Le gusta más aterrarlo hasta la muerte y, después, se pasa el resto del tiempo esperando con ansias su siguiente Halloween. No puede entrar en las casas donde hay calabazas de verdad, por eso permanecerá fuera hasta idear algún plan.

Se quedó en silencio mirando a Sakura, ésta con la mirada gacha hacia el suelo. Esperaba preguntas, algo sobre ese Sasuke. Una media sonrisa llegó a su rostro.

– ¿Te piensas que soy estúpida? - Acusó de pronto. - Eso es solo un cuento para los niños pequeños. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese tipo de ahí fuera es en realidad un espíritu y la ha tomado conmigo este año? - Sasuke tomó aire y lo expulsó con bastante ruido.

– Olvidaba lo tozudos que sois los humanos para creer las cosas.

– ¿Tozuda? ¡Me estás contando una mentira! ¿Ahora me dirás que tú eres ese Sasuke eres tú?

– En realidad no. - Contestó tranquilamente. - Es mi padre. - Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Su padre... ¿Los diablos tenían hijos? No, no podía estar hablando en serio.

– Si realmente fueras el hijo del diablo... ¿No tendrías poderes? Hasta ahora no has hecho nada para salvarme de ese supuesto "Sai". - Sasuke torció la cara mirando directamente el brazo. Sakura siguió la dirección donde encontró una marca de intrincadas líneas y formas en su brazo. Tenía un color negro más oscuro que cualquier otro negro antes visto, como si fuera especial.

– En realidad esta noche no puedo hacer mucho más. Es la única noche que pierdo mis poderes.

– ¿Los pierdes?

– Mi padre me dijo que algún día los tendría, pero por ahora no. Y normalmente no me ocupo este día de trabajar, pero como he de encargarme de los asuntos inacabados de mi padre...

– Estás loco... - Masculló ella.

– Loco o no, ese de ahí no se va a ir. Lo intentará todo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y los dos respingaron ante el sonido. Sasuke endureció su rostro levantándose del sofá mientras obligaba a Sakura con la mirada a quedarse sentada.

Salió del salón y fue hasta el pasillo donde abrió la puerta.

– ¡Truco o trato! - Gritaron unos niños. Respiró aliviado y alcanzó la fuente con golosinas. Repartió algunas a los niños y estos salieron corriendo del patio.

– Truco o trato, Sasuke. - Dijo otra voz. Alzó la vista para ver a Sai apoyado en el muro frente a la casa. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parecía tranquilo.

En lugar de responder, cerró la puerta de golpe y se volvió al salón. Sakura contemplaba el exterior desde la ventana, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Sai, ahora ésta mirándola de forma descarada. El fuego fauto de su calabaza brillaba cambiando de color las llamas hasta llegar a un color rojo intenso. Fue ese momento cuando el brazo de Sakura comenzó a brillar.

Sasuke acudió enseguida a su lado levantándolo para examinarlo.

– Intenta romper mi sello.

– Me siento rara... - Los párpados de Sakura se cerraban a pesar de los intentos por mantenerlos abiertos y Sasuke pudo ver en ellos una pequeña llama naranja como si de una burla se tratara.

La arrancó de la ventana tomando la barbilla de ella, inclinándola un poco hacia atrás para robar de esos labios sonrosados la esencia de su persona. Oyó el gemido de ella y vio los ojos de Sakura cerrándose, cediendo al placer que sus labios y lengua le ofrecían. Debía centrarse en ese placer. Acarició el brazo donde la marca debía estar y, al mismo tiempo que la lengua entraba en su boca buscando, tentando y haciendo pecar a Sakura, su mano trazó con los dedos el diseño transformando el color negro en un rojizo vivo, el calor desbordando a través de ello.

Gritó ante la sensación de quemarse apartándose de los labios pero ya Sasuke estaba preparado. Se acercó más a ella pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella, encerrándola entre su cuerpo, presionando éste contra ella. Pudo notar cómo su miembro, de nuevo erecto y duro, chocaba contra su vientre, su sexo lloriqueando lleno de celos por ser el punto de contacto. Sus pechos enviaron estremecimientos relampagueantes a todo su cuerpo cuando se unieron al torso de él. Intentó empujarlo lejos pero toda resistencia era inútil cuando Sasuke tenía un objetivo.

– La marca de Sai aún está dentro. Tengo que eliminarla. - Sakura se mordió el labio sujetándose de los hombros de Sasuke para no caer.

– ¿Cómo? - Logró preguntar antes de ser asaltada de nuevo por un seductor de primera. Los besos de él eran tan absorbentes que, el simple roce, ya la catapultaba hacia un punto insoportable.

– Así... - Contestó agarrándola de la cintura y levantándola del suelo. Fue con ella hasta la pared donde apoyó la espalda de ella, las piernas entrelazadas alrededor de sus caderas.

Su miembro... ¡Si! Su miembro por fin había alcanzado una parte no saciada y ahora podía notar el calor en su centro. Se arqueó hacia él sin poder evitarlo mientras las manos la sostenían acariciando con los dedos los costados. Sasuke rugió empujando más hacia ella, dejándola conocer el fuego que ardía en su interior; él era fuego, lava a punto de explotar dentro de ella, todas las veces hasta dejarlos satisfechos y seguir más allá.

Una vez se cercioró de tenerla bien sujeta, las manos de él navegaron hacia arriba acunando entre ellas los pechos aún cubiertos por la chaqueta y camiseta. De haber tenido sus poderes podría haberla despojado de toda limitación en cuestión de segundos pero encender la pasión y frustrarse, necesitar tiempo para desenvolver esa dulce e inocente preciosidad era aún mejor. Si antes de poner el sello ya se sentía atraído, ahora, con el sello vinculándolos a ambos, el apetito por ella lo desafiaba por perder el control.

Y el timbre sonó.

– Sasuke... - Susurró enviando una descarga por todo el cuerpo de él. Gimió ante ese descontrol arqueando su cuerpo en un intento por llegar más profundo.

Recompensado se vio entonces con los jadeos de ella, sus intentos por apartar la ropa de él.

– Baja las piernas, Sakura. Déjame desnudarte.

– No... - Sollozó moviendo las caderas para frotarse contra su verga. Sasuke rugió cerrando los ojos para aguantar. Se inclinó sobre ella rozando con su pecho los pezones de Sakura.

– Voy a estar dentro de ti en unos minutos, ahora baja las piernas preciosa. –Susurró en el oído.

Sasuke le cogió el cuello arqueando con sus pulgares la cabeza para amoldarla a él, para poder besarla y desarmarla con el único objetivo de dejarla sin las fuerzas suficientes para seguir sosteniéndose en él. Conseguido esto, sus labios se volvieron reticentes a abandonar la dulzura que era su boca, demasiado embriagados por el sabor de ella como para permitirse dejar algo así, su barba áspera en contacto con la piel, irritándola seguramente, pero excitándola al mismo tiempo. Ordenó a sus manos abrir la chaqueta de ella con rapidez deslizándola a través de sus hombros hasta caer a los pies. La camiseta era un problema mayor, debía separarse para sacarla, algo que aún no se planteaba. Notó las manos de ella también ocupadas en otra ropa, los dedos tratando de desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta. Sonrió en ese beso encantado por la premura con la cual Sakura se movía, su esencia mezclándose con el aroma del sexo.

Y el timbre sonó.

Abierta su chaqueta las manos de Sakura fueron abriéndola al tiempo que acariciaba su pecho, un recorrido hacia los hombros incitándole a demostrarle la necesidad de ella. Esas manos sobre su cuerpo le hacían tener más calor, su cuerpo oscurecerse en sí de deseo, endurecerse bajo esas manos prontas a estar en otros lugares. Ayudó a sacarse la chaqueta perdiendo el mínimo contacto con ella, las manos de nuevo sobre su camiseta, subiendo ésta hacia arriba dejando al descubierto su piel dorada, suave y sensible al tacto. Podía sentir bajo sus manos las reacciones de ella, las contracciones que su vientre daba cuando sus dedos rozaron la parte inferior de los pechos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Sakura perdió el ritmo de sus propias manos ocupadas en desabrochar los botones de la camisa sujetándose a los brazos de Sasuke para mantenerse de pie y no caer. Jadeó indirectamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás apartándose del beso de él quien aprovechó para tirar de la camiseta hacia arriba prescindiendo de esa molestia. Arremetió entonces a ese cuello expuesto succionando esa zona, mordisqueando después, lamiendo al final, una sucesión de acciones pendientes de los sonidos de ella.

– Tan suave... Tan dulce... Tan sensual... - Murmuraba mientras las palabras vibraban en su cuerpo.

Una de sus manos le rodeó la cabeza entrelazando con sus manos el cabello. Tiró de él hacia ella y Sasuke la obsequió con un beso más profundo en el hueco de unión con su tronco. Las manos de él se dirigieron a la espalda soltando el broche del sujetador y deslizando el mismo por los brazos, tirando con el dedo índice del centro para separarlo de sus pechos. Rugió henchido por tener esos pechos a la vista, dos protuberancias de un color menos dorado que el resto de su piel, coronados por dos botones rojos y duros, dolorosos a la vista y más aún al tacto.

Y el timbre volvió a sonar.

Trazó círculos con sus índices en cada aureola, ésta ya presagiando su rotura del clímax.

No dudaba lo mojada que estaría ahí abajo, podía olerlo, y su boca se relamía por probar algo de esa zona. Torció la boca en una maléfica sonrisa, la probaría, mordería, y bebería de ella. No iba a quedar satisfecho con una sola vez, la necesitaría mucho más. Llegó hasta sus pezones y el grito de ella apartándose de la pared casi le hizo venirse a él. Cubrió con sus manos los pechos empujando con ellas hacia la pared de nuevo. Las manos de ella todavía se encontraban en los hombres de Sasuke incapaces de soltarse por miedo a caer.

Sin embargo, podía ver algo del torso desnudo de él, un fino vello oscuro cubriéndole parte del pecho, su boca hecha agua por querer probar el olor masculino en sus papilas gustativas.

Las manos de Sasuke apretaron y tentaron los pechos con sus movimientos. De nuevo le arrebató el oxígeno de su boca compartiendo el de él al unísono, sus lenguas mezclándose como una sola.

Una de las manos desamparó al pecho para recorrer hacia abajo el camino obstruido por los pantalones. Abrió el botón y la cremallera ayudándose de la mano, primero de un lado, luego del otro, bajándole los pantalones hasta las rodillas. La esencia se multiplicó el aire y Sasuke no pudo reprimirse. Jadeó ante su poco aguante ya, necesitaba poseerla, no podía más. Echó mano a su propio pantalón desabrochándose con celeridad y empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo en un intento por apresurarse. Con sus piernas se ayudó a zafarse de ellos y contempló a Sakura, sus ojos muy abiertos mirando hacia su masculinidad.

– Pronto, preciosa. - Le advirtió. Terminó de quitarse la camisa mientras ella seguía deleitándose de su vista. Y qué vista. Ese hombre, desnudo, ganaba más que con el traje. Su piel era morena sin una sola cicatriz o imperfección en alguna parte. Ni siquiera existía en ella algún cúmulo de grasa, todo donde debía estar, bien formado bajo la piel. Sus brazos eran musculosos así como el pecho, duro y protector al mismo tiempo. Más abajo... Su abdomen estaba bien construido y fuerte, sus músculos se marcaban a lo largo del vientre mientras éste acababa en una capa de vello oscuro encerrando algo más valioso en ese momento, o al menos intentándolo porque el miembro de Sasuke emergía hacia el norte con decisión y firmeza, tembloroso y palpitante. Unas gotas de presemen salían de su propio centro de un color rojizo.

Sakura se mojó los labios, de repente secos, ante la visión de ese hombre. Miró sus ojos casi de un negro en lugar de lo negros que habían sido antes. Sasuke se acercó hasta ella dejando que su lanza la tocara y, cuando lo hizo, aspiró asustada ante el contacto.

– Quema... - Murmuró ella sin poder creerlo. - Muy caliente.

– Sakura, soy un ser del infierno. Quemo por dentro y por fuera. - Comentó con una sonrisa pícara. - Y voy a quemarte esta noche más de una vez.

Ella olvidó algo esencial para los humanos, respirar. Así que, al presionar el cuerpo Sasuke sobre ella buscó con desesperación ese aire que la refrescaría porque, en verdad, el hombre ardía, provocaba en su cuerpo una llamarada difícil de extinguir. Atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes tirando suavemente para que se moviera y, al hacerlo, embistió entrando en la boca con la lengua, retirándose y volviendo a entrar mientras las caderas se contorneaban punteándole con su vara.

Y el timbre... sonó.

Desligado de sus labios, el camino de besos y mordiscos prosiguió por sus pechos, ambos tratados con delicadeza y generosidad, succionados, lamidos, mordidos y presionados dejando una bella estampa para proseguir por el vientre y, de ahí, a sus rizos oscuros y húmedos. La ayudó a quitarse los pantalones alejándolos de donde estaban acercando entonces su nariz a ese centro, olfateando ese sensual aroma que muy pronto se encontraría rodeando una parte ardiente de su cuerpo. Con sus manos, abrió los muslos de ella para enterrar su cara en ese lugar privado recogiendo con su boca los jugos que se filtraban, en ese momento, en mayor cantidad. Jugueteó con su botón endureciéndolo más para rasparlo con su barba y dientes. Oyó el grito de ella, sus intentos en el canal por reprimirse, el fracaso de ello cuando estalló su orgasmo. Y todo eso le proporcionó a él una enorme felicidad. Tomó todo lo que ella le daba con deleite, como si estuviera ingiriendo el manjar más dulce.

Apartó las manos de ella, antes sujetando su cabeza entre las piernas, para levantarse y situar la cabeza de su miembro en el inicio de su canal.

– Preciosa vas a tener que perdonarme. - Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no puedo llevarte a la cama ahora mismo. Te necesito. - Contestó al tiempo que empujaba con decisión hacia dentro abriéndose paso a través de su conducto como si la estrechez en el mismo no fuera problema para él. Entraba sin detenerse, obligando a aquello que lo estaba albergando a abrirse a él, a ser la funda de esa espada, una espada ardiente que quemaba desde las entrañas. Sakura gritó y trató de moverse lejos de ese fuego; ya bastante encendido tenía su cuerpo de por sí enrojecido por el momento. Sintió sus orgasmos como uno solo, los brazos de Sasuke levantándola en el aire, sus piernas enroscándose en las caderas de éste y la base de él cuando chocó contra su base. Ambos respiraban con dificultad abrazados el uno al otro. Sasuke buscó los labios de ella interrumpiendo su respiración, dejándola solo tomar el aire suficiente para volver a besarla, una y otra vez. Se retiró y embistió al son de sus besos, al son de esas deliciosas manos acariciando distintas partes de su cuerpo, incendiándola por dentro y por fuera como él estaba. La estaba consumiendo...

Por un momento Sakura notó el miembro de él más grande, más duro y más caliente. No podía ser un hombre, de esos no existían, o ella no conocía ni uno solo. Pero el calificativo de diablo cada vez le iba mejor a Sasuke, el hijo del Diablo. Si, verdaderamente lo sería por como estaba follándola.

Su cuerpo tembló por la ola del nuevo orgasmo, su canal comprimiendo aún más el fabuloso miembro entre sus piernas. Zumbaba en sus oídos el sonido de los latidos de su corazón como si éste fuera a escapársele por la boca.

Y…. el timbre... sonó...

Sasuke rugió y algo a lo lejos se oyó sin que los interrumpiera a ellos, demasiado ocupados en algo más especial. Las caderas de él se arqueaban en un baile especial retirando y acercando su vientre, enterrando y extrayendo en una secuencia estudiada, cambiada para estimular más según las reacciones de Sakura, ésta aferrada a la espalda de él, sus uñas dejando un surco en la espalda, marcándolo con sus propias manos y sus labios dejando constancia en su propio cuello de a quién pertenecía en esos momentos...

– Sakura... - Susurró Sasuke antes de quedarse parado a mitad de su entrada. – Conmigo preciosa, ven conmigo más allá de lo que nunca has soñado.

– Si...

Empujó con tanta fuerza que Sakura pensó la atravesaría. Sintió en golpe de la pared en sus nalgas y la explosión que siguió la elevaron a la cúspide del orgasmo, de ahí a un nivel nunca alcanzado. No supo que estaba gritando hasta volver a su cuerpo y aún así lo primero en su mente fue un volcán, porque eso era Sasuke. Su calor extendiéndose por su canal, saliendo entre sus piernas, la verdadera semilla de un verdadero diablo.

El cuerpo de Sakura quedó laxo sobre el de Sasuke, al menos no inconsciente. Notó cómo su pene abandonaba el canal y el frescor entraba para refrescar algo que necesitaría más frío que una simple brisa. Sintió las manos de él cargándola, acariciando con cariño su espalda.

– ¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu dormitorio?

– Mmmm...

– Preciosa, si piensas que hemos acabado estás equivocada. Y si no te das prisa volveré a tomarte de camino a tu dormitorio, en cada una de las habitaciones que abra.

– Arrogante... - Insultó ella. Algo golpeó entre sus nalgas antes de que la risa de él hiciera aparición.

– Te haré tragarte esa palabra.

De camino a su habitación, ambos se prodigaron atenciones mutuamente. Ninguno parecía haber quedado bien satisfecho y repitieron varias veces, unas dando placer a Sakura, otras a Sasuke, hasta finalmente acabar en el dormitorio, donde ella quedó exhausta.

Sasuke se ocupó de ella limpiándola y resguardándola del frío de la noche. Debía volver al infierno antes del amanecer y, si podía, con el alma de Sai.

Enroscó uno de los mechones de Sakura en su dedo oliéndolo después. Esa mujer era diferente a cualquier otra, llegaba a tocarle fibras que ni siquiera pensaba tener. Si conseguía acabar ese trabajo hablaría con su padre para poder visitarla de nuevo.

Comprobó la marca del brazo, su propia marca ahora, sin ningún signo de la de Sai una vez consumada la suya. Desaparecería en unas horas dejando la piel impoluta a pesar de las intrincadas formas negras y rojas como si fueran un tatuaje. Besó los labios calientes e hinchados y se separó de ella. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio rehaciendo el camino hacia la salida. Justo allí encontró la fuente de golosinas echa añicos. Frunció el ceño ante ese misterio; la fuente había estado en un lugar difícil para caerse; unos cuantos caramelos descansaban en el suelo así como en la cómoda. Volvió al salón donde recuperó la ropa y, una vez arreglado, abrió la puerta apartando algunos cristales rotos y metiéndose algunas golosinas y dulces en los bolsillos para el camino de vuelta. Vio entonces fuera muchas más golosinas a lo largo de todo el patio. ¿Qué había pasado por allí mientras ellos estuvieron ocupados para abrir la puerta? Recordaba haber oído el timbre varias veces pero después... Nada.

El amanecer se acercaba ya por el horizonte.

– Truco o trato, Sasuke. - Dijo de nuevo una voz conocida.

– No te rindes, ¿verdad, Sai? - Preguntó él bajando los escalones para ir donde éste estaba, el mismo sitio de antes. Sai se encogió de hombros, su cabeza de calabaza mostrando una cara tranquila.

– Sabes lo que conlleva no hacer trato, Sasuke. La maldeciré. Un año entero de mala suerte. Y al siguiente año tendré dos almas para atormentar, me lo pasaré genial. -Informó riéndose al final.

Sasuke no se reía en absoluto. Sakura no merecía tener un año negativo, ni siquiera una hora.

Respiró profundamente.

– Trato, Sai. - Lo miró, éste sorprendido. - ¿Qué propones?

– Uhm... - Se apartó del muro pensativo, Sasuke pensando si las calabazas podían cavilar algo con sentido - ¿Y si jugamos al despiste? Transfórmate en mí y trata de acercarte a ella. Si eres capaz...

– Paso. - Cortó Sasuke apartando la mirada de él. - No pienso convertirme en algo tan horrendo como tú.

– ¿Y si yo me transformara en ti?

– Dudo que pudieras convencerla que soy yo. Ahora mismo ella me conoce muy bien.- Insinuó con sus palabras todo lo bien que podía conocerlo Sakura después de las horas pasadas con ella.

– Viniste del infierno por mi alma, ¿no? ¿Y tu padre?

– Mi padre está de vacaciones. Dice que los días previos a Halloween le dan dolor de cabeza y se desaparece. Estoy a cargo del infierno, y de los trabajos incumplidos. Te ofrezco una oportunidad para encontrar descanso, algo que los cielos no te han ofrecido?

– ¿Qué opina tu padre de esto?

– Mi padre ya no dirige todo el infierno. Estarás en mi parte del infierno.

– ¿Aún me odia ese incauto?

– Sai, se supone que nadie es más listo que el diablo. - Puntualizó Sasuke. - Y tú lo fuiste. Dos veces.

– Ese pobre diablo tiene demasiado corazón.

– Las cosas no siempre son como lo pintan. Recuerda que fue el ángel más querido de Dios. También él puede ser agradable y amar a otros.

– Entonces me ofreces entrar en el infierno...

– Si. - Contestó con simpleza. El alma de Sai era una de las almas descarriadas de su padre. Demasiado orgulloso para reconocer sus errores, aún tenía algunos asuntos de los que ocuparse y un montón de años para lograrlo.

– Estoy cansado de solo poder disfrutar un día al año. Son ya muchos años los que han pasado, Sasuke. A veces me arrepiento de haber hecho ese trato con tu padre.

– Acepta pues. - Sai hizo desaparecer la calabaza para reemplazarla por su cabeza humana. Miró a Sasuke parado frente a él con los brazos en los bolsillos, después a la casa donde esa mujer humana se refugiaba. Su rostro se oscureció por un momento adquiriendo un aspecto siniestro pero éste desapareció en segundos.

– De acuerdo, Sasuke. Pero me gustaría pedirte un último deseo.

– No juegues conmigo, Sai. Yo no soy mi padre. - Advirtió él.

– Soy consciente de ello. Solo pediré algo sencillo. - Sonrió enigmático mostrando sus dientes. - El alma de esa mujer.

– ¿Solo eso? - Preguntó Sasuke sorprendido y respiró profundamente. Sai frunció el ceño ante la reacción no esperada de él.

– ¿No te importa?

– ¿El alma de una humana? - Se encogió de hombros. - Si es eso lo único que quieres para conseguir tu alma no veo mal trato.

Sai no daba crédito. ¿Sasuke iba a dejarle tener a esa mujer? ¿Ni aún después de poseerla varias veces le importaba? Imposible, estaba mintiéndole y él era lo bastante mayor y astuto como para caer en ese juego.

– ¿Vas a entrar por ella? - Preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia la casa.

– ¿Después de pasar la noche con ella, de salvarla de mí, me la darás sin más?

– Reconozco que pensaba pedirle permiso a mi padre para volver a verla, siendo él todavía quien da los permisos para venir aquí, pero como va a ser tu última alma antes de ir al infierno... - Volvió a encogerse de hombros. - Ya encontraré a otra.

Sasuke caminó hacia la casa pasando a través del jardín lleno de calabazas. Echó la vista atrás esperando a Sai.

– ¿No vienes?

– Sabes que no puedo atravesar las casas donde hay calabazas. Saca a la mujer fuera.

– Estará profundamente dormida en su cama. Le será imposible, después de las horas pasadas, moverse. No creo que disfrutes mucho de ella aquí fuera. ¿Y si yo te hago pasar?

– ¿A qué te refieres? - Enarcó una ceja mirándolo peligrosamente.

– Si estás en contacto conmigo mi propio poder puede protegerte a ti. Entras en la casa y haces lo que quieras con ella. Yo solo te hago pasar hasta la puerta.

– Inteligente, Sasuke, pero contéstame una pregunta. ¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes las otras veces?

Esbozó una media sonrisa, sus ojos oscureciéndose un tono de azul mientras el cuerpo permanecía en relajación. Estaba tranquilo, sereno, como si nada de lo que fuera a ocurrir le importara.

– ¿Y malgastar mi poder con una humana? La seducción, Sai, es mucho más gratificante. Además, usé algo de poder. Rompí tu sello... de una forma pecaminosa.- Añadió ampliando esa sonrisa, su rostro pícaro ante los recuerdos de esas horas dedicado en exclusividad a buscar el placer y sabor de esa mujer.

– ¿Cómo vas a hacerme pasar por las calabazas?

– Es lógico. Transfórmate en algo pequeño, algo que puedan entrar en contacto conmigo y mi propio poder formará parte del tuyo. ¿Qué tal un anillo? O un reloj.

– ¿Y dejarte tenerme a tu merced? Ese es el mismo engaño que le hice a tu padre, no caeré como él cayó, Sasuke. - Siseó enfadado, su cara anaranjada por momentos.

– También puedes quedarte en tu forma pero no aseguro llegar a protegerte del todo, y debes estar en contacto conmigo. Francamente, no me veo dándote la manita Sai. Y tampoco me va que un tío me toque... No es nada personal.

– Entra por la mujer. Aunque sea dormida cogeré su alma.

– ¿Te arriesgas a perderme de vista? - Sasuke negó con la cabeza chasqueando con su boca. - Te tenía en más alta estima Sai; dejar al enemigo preparar un ataque. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si a mi padre le hubieras dado la misma salida... Si, seguramente no estaríamos aquí.

El fuego fauto apareció de improviso quemando por completo la cara de él desfigurada por el fuego mientras reaparecía la calabaza, una cara diferente de nuevo. Las manos, anaranjadas también, las tenía en puños, el humo saliendo de su cabeza.

– Cuidado, Sai, tu calabaza se cocerá. - Bromeó él jugueteando con la hierba y decoración bajo sus pies.

– Júrame que no tramas nada, Sasuke. - Éste lo miró dolido.

– Sai, ¿pides un juramento al diablo? - Se echó a reír hacia el cielo para después mirarlo con resentimiento. - Los juramentos pertenecen al cielo. Los demonios nunca damos nuestro juramento a nadie salvo a nuestra pareja. Y lo siento, Sai, pero no eres mi tipo.

– Se acaba el tiempo, Sasuke. - Avisó Sai mirando el amanecer. - Solo quedan unos minutos para desaparecer.

– Bueno, yo hice mi propuesta. Siempre puedo intentarlo el año próximo y divertirme jugando contigo. ¿Qué te parecería si te impidiera divertirte todos los Halloween? Uhm... Tentador, y divertido. ¿Cuánto aguantarías hasta llamarme y ofrecerme tu alma para librarte del aburrimiento?

Sai gruñó enojado. Su fuego casi salía de la calabaza, un fuego rojo y negro acorde con su propia ira. Miró a Sasuke de arriba a abajo. Llevaba su traje perfectamente amoldado a su cuerpo, la ropa apenas arrugada más que cuando él se movía. Las manos en los bolsillos, su rostro imperturbable.

– Retira entonces las calabazas del camino. - Sorprendió entonces él. Sasuke lo miró y después se giró a ver las decenas de calabazas en el patio.

– Mira, si tanto problema hay yo me largo, tengo sueño. Pero te informo, esta oferta solo era por esta vez, más suerte el año que viene, si puedes lograr llegar a algún alma.

Sasuke salió el patio de Sakura andando con garbo hacia la parte contraria donde se encontraba Sai. Se iba...

– ¡Sasuke espera! - Se detuvo echando la vista atrás de reojo. - Muéstrame las manos. Me niego a entrar en alguna parte de ti. Me llevarás en tu mano hasta la casa y, ante cualquier movimiento, me transformaré y atacaré.

– ¿Arriesgándote a quedar expuesto a las calabazas?

– Procuraré dejarte un buen recuerdo de mí antes de perder mi poder. -Amenazó él.

– Bien, lo que sea. No nos queda mucho. - Extendió su mano derecha ofreciendo una palma completamente vacía y limpia.

Sai la miró detenidamente antes de brillar y transformarse en una pequeña figurita en el suelo imagen de él mismo con la cabeza de calabaza y el cuerpo de un humano. No era mayor de diez centímetros, demasiado pequeño para causar algún daño. Se agachó y cogió a Sai con la mano derecha sosteniéndolo para que no cayera, el brazo extendido hacia el frente. Empezó a andar hacia la casa sonriendo a la figura justo a la entrada de la casa.

– Olvidaste un detalle, Sai.

– ¿El qué? - Preguntó con una vocecita tan chillona que no parecía la suya.

– No te percataste del olor de la mano. - Sai miró la mano y su color se volvió más claro. - Ahora mismo con el tamaño que tienes el simple olor a calabaza en mi mano te hace imposible hacer magia.

Sintió el poder de éste intentando incrementarse obteniendo un resultado fútil. Sasuke sacó la otra mano del bolsillo acercándola a Sai, ahora atrapado entre sus dedos. Un trozo de calabaza asomaba entre ellas.

– Nos vamos al infierno, Sai. Allí negociaremos tu estancia y castigos.

– ¡Maldito seas Sasuke! - Bramó intentando empujar los dedos de éste para escapar.

Sasuke miró hacia la casa de Sakura haciendo una rSakurarencia con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y el muro frente a él se embebió sobre sí mismo mostrando un pasillo oscuro. Un ser bajito y rechoncho del color más oscuro que la noche, con un par de cuernos rojos, aguardaba en la entrada.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido Príncipe? - Preguntó inclinándose hacia él.

– Perfecto. Un asunto menos de los que ocuparme. - Contestó entrando en el túnel.

El pasillo se cerró dejando el muro sin rastro alguno. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar las calles y casas dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. Unos metros lejos de ese lugar por donde había desaparecido Sasuke, Sakura se removía en la cama buscando con sus brazos el calor del cuerpo de él.

– ¿Sasuke? - Preguntó medio dormida.

_**1 semana después**_

Sakura suspiró recuperando el sentido. De nuevo su mente había volado a esos momentos, una semana atrás, en las que un hombre maravilloso la había llevado al cielo, al infierno y a todo el universo en unas horas.

Después de despertar y buscarlo por toda la casa, descubriendo únicamente la fuente de golosinas rota y un montón de caramelos en el patio, la decepción y miedo porque hubiera sido solo un sueño la golpeó duro. Pero tenía una prueba; esa extraña marca en su brazo.

Subió la manga de su jersey para contemplar la marca. Todavía la tenía, como si ésta fuera un tatuaje. No entendía por qué pero no desaparecía y ella no estaba tan loca como para haberse hecho un tatuaje y no acordarse de ello. No, todavía tenía buena memoria.

Salió de su trabajo paseando con tranquilidad mientras su mente volvía a esos momentos con Sasuke... ¿Podía ser de verdad un diablo? ¿Desaparecerse así iba dentro de sus tareas?

Pasó al lado de la tienda de esa adivina y logró atisbar desde fuera a la mujer quien la mirada directamente. La vio negar con la cabeza como si Sakura hubiera hecho algo malo y desapareció hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. ¿Ahora qué había hecho?

Siguió caminando pensativa en cosas triviales como su cena, una ducha caliente, algún programa o película para ver. Últimamente no le apetecía salir mucho y prefería quedarse en casa, aunque lo único que hacía era recordar qué habían hecho Sasuke y ella en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. A veces hasta deseaba haber tenido una mayor para tener más habitaciones para darles uso.

Casi llegaba ya a su casa, ocupada en esos momentos en buscar las llaves en su bolso, cuando esquivó a un hombre recogiendo las cartas del buzón. No se molestó en mirarlo.

– Hola, preciosa. - Las llaves se cayeron de sus manos, su cuerpo girándose con rapidez hacia esa voz melosa y varonil. Su voz.

Y el cuerpo. Por supuesto. Sasuke. Vestía por completo de negro, pantalones y camisa abierta en los primeros botones dejando al descubierto parte de sus pectorales. ¿No tenía frío así? Sus ojos destacaban ante la falta de color pero, lo que más le prendó fue la sonrisa abierta, sus labios llamando la atención de ella por recibir algún tipo de saludo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? - Soltó sin darse cuenta. Una bonita forma de hablarle al hombre con quien fantaseaba desde el día que estuvieron juntos. Sasuke sonrió algo más.

– Soy tu vecino. - Contestó girándose para entrar en el patio de la casa al lado de la suya, una casa que no sabía estaba en venta. Sakura se quedó allí, parada, sin saber qué hacer o decir, aún intentando asimilar el significado, para él, de la palabra "vecino".

– ¿A qué te refieres con vecino? - Inquirió antes de que Sasuke llegara a la puerta de la casa. Éste se volvió hacia ella.

– A partir de ahora soy tu vecino.

– ¿Y lo del infierno? ¿Y Sai O'Lantern? ¿Eres humano? - Vale, esa pregunta era una importante rondando por todos esos días en su mente. Un hombre no podía hacer lo que él hizo con ella esa noche de Halloween... Sasuke dejó las cartas en el poyete de la ventana y bajó las escaleras hacia ella.

– Sai está atrapado en el infierno. Conseguí su alma con las mismas tretas que él usó para engañar a mi padre. No será más una molestia. Y lo del infierno... Uno tiene obligaciones como príncipe, lo cual responde a tu tercera pregunta. – Respondió inclinándose sobre ella como un animal al acecho.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? - Murmuró ella sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

– Oh, eso... Mi padre olvidó un pequeño detalle antes de perderse de vista. Al parecer el día de Halloween conseguí mis poderes en la tierra completando mi status de demonio completo.

– ¿Tienes poderes? - Sasuke hizo aparecer en sus propias manos, como por arte de magia, una serie de flores que desbordaban por sus manos convirtiéndose éstas en copos de nieve de colores. Sakura quedó en blanco ante esa demostración. Ya tenía claras algunas cosas: Sasuke no era un hombre... Bueno, si, hombre sí, porque el paquete entre sus piernas lo dejaba claro. No era humano. Hasta ahí claro. Hacía magia, detalle importante para ser calificado de otro mundo pero... ¿el infierno?

Él se acercó más a ella violando su propio espacio para besarla en la boca entreabierta. Pudo sentir de nuevo el fuego renovarse en su cuerpo con un solo beso y todo en ella tembló.

– Cuando mi padre me vio al llegar al infierno lo supo al instante y me explicó básicamente lo que tú y yo hicimos la primera vez. - Explicó separándose de ella. – Y la siguiente, y la otra también. - Sakura enrojeció ante el recuerdo de esas veces. – Así que el sexo entre nosotros desató los poderes esa noche y ahora puedo hacer magia los 365 días del año.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? - Repitió de nuevo.

– Mi padre también me dijo que la única forma de conseguir los poderes en Halloween era estando con la pareja destinada. - Sasuke esperó ver la reacción de Sakura en su cara, primero sonrojo, después palidez. Abrió su boca para replicarle algo pero la voz no salió de ella. - Por eso decidí mudarme aquí para conquistarte. -Añadió dando la vuelta, subiendo los escalones y entrando en su, ahora, casa.

Sakura miró la casa de él. Luego la suya. Y después su mente recordó las palabras de él:

– Mi padre también me dijo que la única forma de conseguir los poderes en

Halloween era estando con la pareja destinada. Por eso decidí mudarme aquí para conquistarte.

Salió corriendo abriendo de golpe la puerta.

– ¡Qué quieres decir con ser tu pareja y conquistarme! - Exclamó derrapando en la entrada ante la visión del interior. Se apoyó en la puerta para evitar caerse y miró al exterior donde el patio se ubicaba. Todo parecía normal pero, al mirar a la casa...

Eso no era una casa.

Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono rojizo y ese lugar era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. El suelo parecía ser de un tono entre marrón y ocre y había varios sillones, una tele enorme en una de las paredes y una barra al otro lado donde estaba Sasuke preparando algo. Un hombre vestido con vaqueros y camiseta blanca se levantó del sofá mirándola con escepticismo. Su pelo largo caía suelto a través de su torso y espalda, varios su cara. Unos ojos oscuros quedaban protegidos por pestañas del mismo color y sus labios eran más de un color rojo.

– ¿Esta es?

– Si, papá. - Sakura alzó las cejas ante lo que significaba eso. Notó las manos de él sobre su cintura sujetándola por detrás para mantener su peso, agradecida por ello pues en esos momentos no podría mantenerse en pie. -Sakura, este es Sasuke, mi padre.

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo mucho más que antes. Verdaderamente no era de la Tierra. Si su hijo exudaba poder y pecado por todos los poros el padre era el pecado original.

Cualquier persona podía caer fácilmente ante su embrujo sin mucho esfuerzo.

– ¿Cómo se saluda al Diablo en persona? - Masculló ella. Ambos Sasuke se echaron a reír mientras ella se avergonzaba. Agachó la cabeza para evitar ser vista en ese estado pero los dedos bajo el mentón le hicieron levantarlo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke padre la miraban con atención.

– Sakura, ¿tu marca desapareció? - Negó con la cabeza remangándose el brazo donde la marca ahora lucía con un color más vivo. Ambos la contemplaron sonrientes. -Estupendo. Eso os vincula a los dos, y le das lo que él necesita, en todos los sentidos. - Le guiñó un ojo, un gesto igual al de su hijo.

– ¿Qué quiere decir?

– Que ahora tu cuerpo, vida y alma me pertenece a mí. - Contestó Sasuke hijo agarrándola más fuerte.

– Bueno, hijo, yo me voy. Lo tienes todo controlado, ¿verdad? - Asintió con determinación.

– ¿Dónde vas ahora papá? - Sasuke padre llevó su mano a la barbilla frotándose suavemente.

– No se... Creo que iré a buscar el alma de esa mujer italiana del siglo XVIII. – Sakura miró a Sasuke hijo esperando una explicación pero éste solo sonrió a su padre.

– No te metas en líos.

Agitó la mano despidiéndose de ellos y desapareció en una bruma de humo negro. Se volvió hacia Sakura aún en estado de shock apartándola de la puerta para cerrarla.

– ¿Qué? No todos tenemos un padre perfecto. - Se excusó Sasuke.

– El tuyo es el Diablo. - Recalcó Sakura intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

– Si. - Se encogió de hombros. - Eso también.

La abrazó con sus brazos inclinando la cabeza para tomar sus labios en un beso posesivo. Sakura rodeó con sus propios brazos la cintura de él. Apartó sus labios a pesar del gruñido de éste.

– ¿Eres un demonio?

– Ya te lo dije. Siento lo de la fuente y las golosinas por el suelo, parece que, cuando estuvimos... "ocupados", mi poder se desató y armó algo de jaleo.

– Pensé que estabas de broma.

– ¿Ahora me crees? - Sakura miró a su alrededor. Varias puertas en torno a la habitación le daban curiosidad.

– ¿Estamos en el infierno?

– Si. Vinculé la casa de la tierra con mi propia casa en el infierno. Así podré estar en ambos mundos mientras consigo convencerte.

– ¿Convencerme para qué? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja. Sasuke se acercó a su oído.

– Para...

La boca de Sakura se abrió en forma de O escuchando las palabras de ese diablo. Su diablo.

El rubor y la sonrisa pícara de Sasuke hacían juego para lo que él había planeado.

– ¿Te apetece, preciosa?

Lo calló con un beso, entremezclando sus sabores, él salvaje y pecaminoso, ella una dulce mujer hasta que lo conoció. Gruñó ante ese despertar de lujuria alzándola en brazos para sentirla más cerca, más suya. Se puso en camino a una de las muchas habitaciones en el infierno. Darían buen uso de todas.

**FIN**

**N/a: bueno girls hasta aquí llego esta adp jeej espero les halla gustada saludos y espero sus Reviews.**


End file.
